Disney Princess Appreciation Ball
by Royal Detective
Summary: Sequel to:Disney Princess History Class" After the children enjoyed learning about the Disney Princesses Miss Flora decides for them to host a ball where the few chosen children must give a presentation on their given princess but who gets who and will the ball be a success or will it be a disaster. Includes: Many guest appearances and a lot of Cedric and Sofia moments!


_**A/N:**_ Okay, while I was trying to choose my next story idea I was trying to decide between a Roland and Miranda story and I guess another Cedric and Sofia story. So after looking through Cedric and Sofia fan art I found a group fan art pictures of them dressing up as Disney Princes and Princess by asukachury and I remembered how I loved seeing that a few years ago and a cute idea struck me and I had to go with it! Out of all those groups of fan art I loved Cedric and Sofia dressing up as John Smith and Pocahontas because not only are they my favorite but it reminded me that Pocahontas was a kid when she met John in our history books and from there I sort of put two and two together. There are a lot of similar scenes that would fit Cedric and Sofia with them if you think about it.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sofia the First or the Disney Princesses both franchises belong to Disney. I thought I would do this since I plan all sorts Disney characters showing up. It's too bad this idea didn't come to me when I was planning my 100th story.

 _ **The Disney Princess Appreciation Ball**_

"Settle down class, settle down." Flora instructed the seated and talkative children. "I have an announcement to make."

"If it's about James and Zandar's cafeteria canon incident during lunchtime I do not know why I am here." Amber asked as she fluffed her hair to make sure there wasn't any mashed potatoes left over making the male twin role his eyes.

"Amber, if that were the reason you'd think she would have us in her office and not in the classroom and besides that canon was my science project I needed to test out before class."

"That is not the announcement, Amber," The red clad fairy informed them as she magically produced a pieces of paper and handed them to the children. "Since we had so much fun learning about the Disney Princesses I thought it would be a good idea to have a ball to thank them for encouraging all of us. I will give each princess a assigned a princess and they will dress up to give a presentation about their said princesses."

"Aw, we can't choose the princess ourselves?" Hildegard asked.

"Don't worry Princess Hildegard I think you all will be quite pleases with your chosen princess."

"So what do the Princes do...do we give presentation on Princes too?" Desmond asked in confusion.

"No, not every girl will be given a chosen princess. Those who don't give a presentation will be helping with ball decorations and food."

"Aw nuts, I wanted to do a presentation on General Li Shang." James slumped in his desk.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Amber joked making the boy glare at her.

Settle down you two, one day we'll do the same with the Disney Princes but for now ladies go first." Flora then picked up her list of prestation candites. "Vivian you will give a presentation on Snow White."

"I guess I can do that." The dark headed girl said as she accepted her paper from the fairy. "I hope I don't mess this up."

"Hidegaard, you will do a presentation on Princess Jasmine."

"Good, I was hoping I would get her."

"Amber, you will do Rapunzel." Flora said which made the girl sqeal and dance in glee which was no surprise to her siblings as the two rolled theier eyes but the others were staring in shock and confusion.

"I...I mean thank-you Miss Flora, I will do my best."

"I know you will pull out all the stops on this assignment." Desmond said shyly with a blush.

"Thank-you Desmond, just for that you can help me," Amber said as she clasped his hands in hers which made the boy's face flush. "If it's alright with you, miss Flora."

"Of course, In fact I was going to say that the people who do the presentation can have a few poeple to help them."

"Then, I know what exactly you can help me with Desmond."

Once each of the papers were given out to the students Flora was happy to see that the princesses were happy with their chosen princess, she could tell that the upcoming ball was going to be a success but she needed to give one more chosen princess away and this person needed quite all lot appreciation than the others and the fairy knew who could give this one a lot of appreciation.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a princess. I was hoping you would get Princess Belle." Vivian told the sad brunette over all the conversations going on.

"It's okay, while I really do like Belle I am glad the others students get the chance to do something. Do you want my help with your presentation?"

"I could really use it. I am not quite sure how I am going to fit seven princes as seven dwarfs and not to mention who would fit the prince." the girl said with a shrug.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find some people to fit their roles."

After hearing the excited conversations and the squeals Amber was making the fairy calmed the group down one more time. "I am glad all of you are excited for this ball, you will have a few days to prepare your presentations and practice them before the big event this Saturday. I wish you all luck." and with that the children were dismissed.

As Sofia picked up her stuff and met up with her siblings she heard the fairy call her.

"Sofia, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure Miss Flora." The princess looked toward her siblings told them she would catch up and once they were gone he walked up to her teacher.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Oh no dear, I was actually going to talk to you about a very important assignment I want you to do." After seeing a confused look on the girl's face the woman began her explanation. "While I was going through my list of who should get which princess to represent I was going to give you Princess Belle..." Flora trailed off as she picked up a paper.

"So I was suppose to get her..." Sofia whispered. The realization struck her. If she was suppose to get her then why did her teacher change her mind. What was this important assignment?

"Yes, I was but when I came across a certain princess I realized something."

"Oh?"

"This princess was not mentioned by any of the other students except by one one person and that was you, Sofia."

"Perhaps this princess is not very well known, Miss Flora." Sofia suggested.

"In a way you are right, Sofia, she could easily be overlooked by the other legends. I want you to make sure she gets the appreciation and attention she needs and after the report you did on her a year ago I have no doubt you are the very person for this job." The fairy handed Sofia the paper with the princess' picture on it and saw the smile that lit up on girl's face.

"I understand,Miss Flora. I'll do my brest at this."

"I know you will. After all you did to help a certain somebody with this very problem did you not?" Flora asked with a wink.

Realizing who exactly she was talking about the girl nodded. "He's very happy now, Miss Flora," Sofia answered back.

"That's good to hear."

"So can anybody help out?"

"Yes...why?"

"What about adults?"

* * *

Sofia panted as she entered Cedric's Workshop that evening surprising Cedric and Calista from their game.

"Hi Sofia, you are just in time to see me beat Uncle Cedy in another round of checkers." the little gushed with excitement making her opponent smirk for some reason.

"Don't get too cocky, Calista, your next move could lead you to your demise the sorcerer warned as he awaited for the little girl to make her move.

"You're just saying that to get me to mess me up!"

Sofia was glad to see Cedric spending time with his niece. Seeing them together in whatever they did made her smile but whenever it came to games the two would playfully bicker with each other and bring out their competitive modes.

Calista moved her red piece and grinned. " See, I got all of your black pieces uncle Cedy now you owe me a fly cake."

Cedric grumbled as he went to get the cupcake from the cabinet that was for desert storage and handed it to the girl. "I can't believe I lost my last fly cake to my niece. "

"Hey, at least It wasn't me this time. That" Wormwood finally spoke with a smirk."but then again you can just about lose to anybody. Face it Cedric, you are not a gaming person."

"Keep that up Wormy and you'll find yourself in another outfit." Cedric warned his pet with a glare.

"Speaking of dressing up, I came to ask you something, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said as she handed him a paper. "My school is having this Disney Princess Appreciation Ball this weekend and I am suppose to do a presentation on my chosen princess."

"And no doubt your asking for my magic assistance." Cedric said with a grin.

Actually there isn't suppose to be any magic in my presantation."

"Then what are you asking me to do?"

"Well, there is this role I think you be perfect for...

"You want me to play a role of a prince?"

"You would make a perfect prince, Uncle Cedy." Calista cut into the comversation as she continued eating her cupcake.

"Why in the world are you asking me to help. Who is this princess your presenting and why me?" Cedric asked a little paniced. Of all the things the princess had to ask him to do this was the second worst thing. It almost felt like the time asked him to give up the dream of dethroning her father. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Relax Mr. Cedric, the princess I am suppose to represent is Pocahontas. I was suppose to get Princess Belle-"

"Naturally." Both Cedric and Wormwood interrupted.

"But Miss Flora had asked me to do Pocahontas because she doesn't get enough credit and attention and seeing as she graded the report I did on her and it was so well received she thinks I could give her the attention and appreciation she requires."

After listening abot how she got her chosen princess Cedric still had to question her movetives for his help.

"While I already know what her story is Sofia I still want to know why you chose me."

"Well, in a book I used for my report it said that in some sort of other legend Pocahontas met John Smith when she was a kid and he was a grown-up, not to mention they became really close friends since their romantic relationship didn't work out and she married John Rolfe."

"I see..." Cedric trailed off as he looked toward his raven who had smirked at the information. "You better wipe that little grin off your face Wormy..."

"So will you do it?" Sofia asked

"Before I can even answer that, why are you including legend into your little pressentation?"

"Well, If we live in a magical world this infromation could be true in some other demension."

"Good point, there are other dimensions in this world after all."

"So will you do it?" She asked again.

"Oh very well, I will play this role for you but only once." Cedric answered as he held up one finger.

"That's good cause I hear we won't probably won't get to do this again unless it's for some play and those roles are for students only." Sofia answered as she went get the measuring marerials from her school bag.

Once she had the matials she needed Sofia began to take her mentor's measurements and had Calista write them down.

"Now all I have to do see about boots, ask if I can borrow a chest plated suit of armor and as the Royal blacksmith to make a British helmet."

Is this Disney Prince even a prince..."

"Well, if you remember the story... John Smith had the title of captain." She said

"Thanks for doing this Mr. Cedric, once this is all over I'll bake a new batch of fly cakes for you." Sofia answered as she gotten her paper of measurements from Calista and hugged him.

"No problem but remember I'm not doing this again." Cedric answered back as he received the hug and returned it.

"I can't wait to see you in the costume Uncle Cedy, I bet you will look really cute."

This statement made the sorcerer blush and the princess giggle. "Calista the word cute is not a word you use for men."

"He's right dear, you use the word handsome." Cordelia said as she entered the workshop.

"How much did hear, Cordy?" The sorcerer asked as he began to feel embarrassed. This had to be the worst time Cordelia ever walked in on him.

"All I heard was you being in a costume for Sofia's Disney Princess Ball."

"After this whole thing is over don't tell anybody about this." Cedric told his sister in his scolding voice. If he knew Cordelia like he did then he knew she would brag on him and he couldn't have his reputation ruined.

"What about mother and father?" Cordelia asked. " I bet they would love to see you in Sofis's presentation."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Sofia agreed.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I-I don't know...I'm not sure how father would react seeing me in a princess presentation."

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric, a lot of the boys will be helping too and Princess Jun is going to have her father be part of her presentation since she got Mulan."

"See Cedy, you won't be the only adult on stage," Cordelia comforted him with a hug around his neck. "And if he does get upset I'll stand up for you."

"Not to mention we are suppose to keep all the romantic stuff out since children are presenting these parts."

"I guess I can live through this." Cedric said after the three girls encouraged him.

* * *

Throughout the week Cedric had went to the school to practice with Sofia and while he was there the children became excited to see that their former substitute teacher be a part of the program like he was in their school play last year,

A few times one or two children would ask him for help on their prop that was suppose to be a magical object and he had done it after a little hesitance but with children cheering him he became happy that the they appreciated his help.

On Friday, Sofia had finished making both costumes for her and Cedric. She was very happy at how they both turned out but she had to make sure they fitted.

She gathered the clothes and boots together and made her way to the sorcerer's workshop.

When she goth there she found the sorcerer, his sister and niece talking. "Um if you are busy Mr. Cedric, I can come back before bedtime."

"You are not interrupting anything, my dear. Cordelia was just telling me that mother and father are coming to tomorrow's ball." Cedric said as held the door open for her.

"Yeah, you should have heard the whole thing, Sofia. Grandma was very happy and grandpa was a little hesitant but after hearing that Uncle Cedy was helping Sofia he was okay with it." Calista explained.

"We haven't told them which princess you will be representing so it will be a surprise for them." Cordelia continued.

"That's great news, Mr. Cedric. Sofia smiled and held out his costume " I came up here to see if your costume fits you and if it doesn't I fix anything that's wrong."

"What about the armor?"

"I asked Sir Bartleby if we could barrow a knight's chest plate armor and he said he would deliver it tonight and I haven't gotten it yet but don't worry I should be getting information about that once I get back from dinner, as for the helmet I already have it ready but you will try that on later."

"Go try it on, Uncle Cedy!" Calista exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down in her chair.

Cedric gathered his costume together and went downstairs to his room try it on and when he came back the girls were grinning.

"It looks perfect." Sofia answered as she motioned him to twirl. "What do think Mr. Cedric, does it fit?"

"It fits pretty good."

"You look pretty, Uncle Cedy."

"Don't you mean handsome?" Cedric corrected her making Sofia to giggle.

"I guess if our english teacher gets sick I could tell Miss Flora you would make a good english teacher too."

Lets just stick to sorcerery shall we?" Cedric suggested with a smirk. "So I guess your costume worked out?"

"Yeah, the costume fit me well but I do have one problem." Sofia said down casted. "Pocahontas wears this blue neckelace and I can't take my amulet off." she clutched the neckelace in her hand.

"Your costume doesn't have to be perfect, Sofia." Cordelia reassured the girl.

"But the necklace is somwhat important and I feel like it is a part of her since it was her mother's."

"I think I have an idea." Cedric said as he walked to his desk, grabbed his family wand, bent down in front of his apprentice and cast a spell on the amulet.

"When the spell was complete Sofia took it in bot her hands and looked at. " It looks like the real thing." she said amazed.

"This spell is to make your amulet looks like her necklace so you won't have to worry about taking it off."

With a gasp Sofia hugged Cedric tight. "Thank-you Mr. Cedric, you know...John fixed Pocahontas' neckelace after Kocoum broke it."

"Well, I guess we both knew how much both princess treasure their necklaces ." Cedric answered then cast a spell to change her amulet back to normal.

All of a sudden a knock came to the door and Baileywick entered "Excuse me, Princess Sofia but Sir Bartleby has delivered your amor." The steward said as he stood aside to let the knight enter.

"I hope this will be perfect for your presentation Princess Sofia, I brought the smallest one the knights could find." he said with a bow.

Cordelia and Callatisa were surprised by the knight's voice, they never heard someone use such a voice.

"It's perfect, could you please help Mr. Cedric put it on?"

With a few tries both men were able slip it on the sorcerer. "I hope I can get use to this heaviness." Cedric mumbled.

"It will be hard but you could probably get use to it." Barlteby answered as helped Cedric take it off."

"I'll just use a light-weight spell to make it less heavy and use a spell to take it on and off too."

After the costume fitting situations were solved everybody went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

On Saturday evening the royal family, Cedric, Bailywick along with Cordelia and Calista got into the coach for the school Ball.

"Why am I not surprised that you and Calista had to put on a pretty dresses. I thought you would be in your usual." Cedric said surprised.

"This a Ball Cedric not a play." Cordelia said as she helped Calista fix her a bow that was falling out. "It was a good thing I didn't have nag you to get into your best clothes.

"That's because Sofia asked me to." Cedric said as he looked toward his apprentice wo sat beside him.

"It's no surprise that you will do whatever Sofia asks. It's almost like she has wrapped you around her finger for some reason." Amber joked as she clung tight to her Rapunzel dress that was sealed inside for protection of dust.

"So what are you going to do, James?" Roland asked his son who was dressed up as well for the occasion.

"Sofia asked for help with a canon she wanted in her presentation. Sadly, I am not suppose to fire it." He answered with a down look on his face.

"It's a sad thing isn't it, dear brother." Amber joked "but don't worry I'm sure Miss Elodie is sure to have a canon in this year's play."

"Don't mock my dream with canons, Amber. I am just glad I get to be near one."

Once children had settled down about James and canons the adults turned their own conversation.

"Sofia told us your parents would be coming to this Ball as well, how will they arrive...by carriage or magic?" Miranda asked the sorcerer.

"Well Miss Flora was so pleased at how Mr. Cedric helped our friends and his participation in our program that she has arranged for a special carriage to pick up Mr. Goodwyn and Miss Winifred." Sofia explained.

"Really, I was not told this."Cedric said as he eyed his close friend who laughed at his stern look.

"That's because it was suppose to be a surprise until now."

As the carriage was arriving at Royal Prep the passengers were amazed as they saw Cinderellas's carriage pull up in front of the school and was helped out by Prince Charming.

"I can't believe all the legendary princesses are going to be here. I can't wait to see Rapunzel again." Amber gushed.

"Princess Aroura is arriving next!" Calista said and pionted to the woman who was being lead inside by Prince Philip.

"I bet the fairies will be happy to see her again." Sofia answered.

"Man, this going to be the biggest shindig Royal Prep ever hosted!" James said in excitement. "I bet you are happy we made you come right, Baileywick?"

"Speaking of the Ball, what exactly is the schedule?" The steward asked the children as their cairrage landed.

"Well first the faries will gather us all in Dinning Hall for dinner where we set up a long table for everyone to dine at" James started.

"Then we do our presentations." Sofia added.

"Lastly, we dance and mingle." Amber finished.

As the group was walking up to the school they saw Cedric and Cordelia's parents arriving.

"Hello Cedykin!" Winifred called from the carriage as it landed but before the diver could help them out the sorceress jumped out and ran up to her son and kissed him.

"MOTHER!" Cedric whined abd wiped the lipstick off from his cheek.

"I am so glad we all were gathered together here. Thanks for telling us about the Ball, Cordelia. It's almost like reliving the days when you and Cedric were kids." Winifred said as grabbed handkerchief from her purse and wiped the tears away.

"You actually should be thanking Sofia since she is the reason I'm playing a part in this Ball." Cedric said as he pointed to his apprentice.

"Oh, thank-you dear." the sorceress said and hugged the child.

"You're welcome, we should go in now and start this thing off before we starve our guests."

* * *

Once everyone was seated in the Dinning Hall and dinner was served the children chatted with each other in excitement about who was here and wondered if the guests would like their presentation.

"I hope you are ready to play the role of Flynn Rider, Desmond. We can't mess tonight up."

"I think I pretty much got it down, Amber." Desmond answered.

"I really hope I do Snow White's role well. I'm really nervous seeing all these famous pincesses here. I hope I don't insult her with my performance."

"You'll do fine, Vivian. Snow White is really sweet and I doubt she will be insulted." Sofia assured the nervous girl.

"Have you seen your chosen princess yet, Sofia?" Hildegard asked her.

"How can you even tell who's here Hildegard, this table is so long I can't even see anybody," Zandar answered.

"I saw Princess Ariel and Prince Eric earlier, they brought Melody here with them." Clio said next.

"Really?"Zoey asked

"The Disney Princesses get to bring their children, wow!" Kalid said amazed.

"Look who's coming to see us, Sofia." Hildegard said and pointed to a snowman who came running up to them.

"Hi Olaf!" Sofia greeted in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Sofia but who are the rest of these people?"

"Ddid that snowman just talk?" Desmond asked shocked.

"Yes,." Olaf answered "and I walk too."

"Everybody, this is Olaf. He is with Princess Anna and Queen Elsa."

"I forgot they were part of the Disney Princesses too." Clio said.

"So what are you doing here,Sofia?"

"This is where I go to school."

"Do you learn about summer here?"

"That snow man is strange." Vivian answered

* * *

After dinner was over everyone was lead to the auditorium for the children's performance.

As everyone was changing into their costumes the cildren started to become a little nervous and not only the performers but the stage hands too. They had performed before but in front of legendary princesses? Yeah, that was a lot to take in.

"Are you nervous too?" Cedric asked Sofia who was now in her Pocahontas outfit.

"A little how about you, are you nervous, Mr. Cedric?" the girl asked as she clutched her amulet.

"Who wouldn't be?" he answered as he gently pushed her hands away and cast a spell to make her amulet look like Pocahontas' necklace.

"I may have helped you on last year's play but this presentation...well I never actually performed before." Cedric continued as fixed his sleeves

Sofia smiled at him. "So how do you like your John Smith costume and armor?"

"I guess you could say I am glad this John Smith wasn't a knight." he answered as picked up his helmet and transformed his wand into a long fake gun. "I will say one thing though, I am glad sorcerers have to wear armor."

Sofia laughed "Thanks again for doing this special assignment with me. I hope Miss Flora and the others out there will be pleased with my presentation."

"No problem and remember-"

"You are not performing again." Sofia interrupted with a grin. "I remember but what if it's just a costume ball?"

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Sofia answered.

"By the way, while we were working on this presentation thing I went to the castle's library and learned the meaning of your Princess' name."

"Really, I didn't think of the meaning...what does Pocahontas mean?"

With a grin Cedric answered "Little Miscief. In some way I saw that in you a little bit during your first years at the casttle but you both have one more thing in common as well."

"Yeah?" She asked

"You are both peacemakers."

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said finally giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," Cedric returned the hug and said " When I was heading backstage I spotted our princess in the audience. So it is no doubt she is here."

"Children, get into your places. We are about to start." Fauna instructed as her and Merryweather made the children get backstage.

"Vivian, you will be the first to go." Merryweather said.

"Good luck, Vivian." Sofia encouraged as she walked past her.

"Thanks, Sofia," Vivian answered and went to the center of the stage.

"Come on Zandar put some muscle into it." James said as he and his friend pushed the canion backstage.

The children and Cedric gathered around the canon. "Hey Sof, didn't I do good on making my canon look British styled or what?"

"How in Merlin's name did you and Prince Zandar get this huge thing up here?" the sorcerer questioned "This stage has stairs,"

"You are not the only magic weilder here, Mr. Cedric." James answered

"What can I say I'm still not use to these school surroundings. I've only been here..."

"Twice." All of the children whispered.

"This would have been your third." Amber answered.

"Just remember Prince James, do NOT fire that canon." Cedric warned.

"Yes, my dear brother, your love of canons may tempt you into firing one." Amber joked.

"I KNOW!" James whispered defensively."Jeez, why does everyone think I would fire one when I am near it?"

* * *

Throughout the rest of the show every princess was given the chance to do their presentation and each of them performed well but Amber and Desmond's hair scene was a show stopper.

"You will take me to see these lanterns." Amber said demanded as he gave the boy a stern look and aimed her frying pan towards the trapped boy.

""Yo-ou leave me no choice here come the smolder." Desmond laid his head down, looked up tried the smolder with teary eyes but Amber wasn't convinced and became more stern which made the boy jump from his seat.

"I-I'm sorry!" he screamed making eveyone laugh.

"That boy is not playing me right, Rapunzel." Eugene said with a pout and when he turned to her she was still laughing like the others.

"R-Relax Eugene, these are children they are not professional actors. Although, I must say Amber has me to the tee." Rapunzel answered full of laughter. "I must congratulate her on good acting."

"Next time you go to Echancia take me with you. I want to have a word with this Amber who hired this boy to play me."

"Eugene...remember these are children they have sensitive self esteem."

"You're right." he answered as he turned his attention back to the stage. "These are children..."

When Amber threatened Desmond with a frying pan the boy whimpered.

"Seriously, who is this Amber, she is a terrible director." Eugene spatted making his wife giggle at his antics.

"I think that boy is playing you well." Olaf whispered to Eugene.

"What do you know, your a snowman." Eugene said angrily.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him." Kristoff whispered.

"Kristoff!" Anna nudged him.

* * *

When it was time for Sofia and Cedric's turn they both got into places. Both of them were anxious for their turn and that reason was to get it over with and also to hope didn't mess up like Desmond did.

"it's okay I'll get another one in London."

"London, is that your village ? Sofia asked

"Yes "It's a very big village with roads and buildings as tall as trees."

"I'd like to see one of those things."

"You will."

"How?"

"We're gona build them here."

"What?"

"We'll build roads and decent houses."

"Our houses are fine you think that only because you don't know any better and are savages."

"SAVAGES?"

"That's not what I mean you're just not civilized.

"Like me?"

"Wen I am saying civilized what I mean is..."

Not like you." Sofia finished and walked off with Cedric watching at the corner of his eye. He was about to turn toward her and say his next line until their canon began to move towards the stage.

 _"What in the-"_ Cedric asked himself. When the canon pointed itself towards Sofia he knew exactly what was going to happen!

"Sofia!" Cedric yelled as he ran and pushed her to the ground just as the canon fired missing them both and hitting the stage which made the others in the audience and stage jump and gasp.

"Mr. Cedric?"

"Are you alright, Sofia?"

"I think so but the _-_ the canon it wasn't suppose to fire."

" I know, in fact it wasn't suppose to be on stage yet."

All of a sudden the fairies quickly flew to the stage.

"There will be a short intermission." Flora informed the audience and used her magic to close the curtains.

Once the the curtains were close Cedric carried a weak Sofia and sat her down in a cahir but the girl still clung to his hand.

"Sofia, what happened...your canon was not suppose to go off." Flora asked the frightened child.

"I-I-I don't know what happened Miss Flora."

'but I do." Cedric said "I had saw the canon move and fire on it's own. Prince James was suppose to be in charge of the thing."All eyes turned to the shocked blonde boy.

"You couln't resist yourself could you?" Amber asked.

"It wasn't me, I was watching Mr. Cedric and Sofia on stage and I wasn't even near the canon, right Zandar?"

"He was with me and far away from that canon so James is inoccent."

"T-then who fired the canon?" Sofia asked shaking weakly then fainted almost hitting the floor thanks to Cedric who had caught her in time.

"Sofia...SOFIA!" Cedric called but it was too late...she was unconscious.

* * *

When Sofia opened her eyes again she realized she was back home and in her bed with her mentor holing her hand tight sitting in a chair and still in his costume.

"Mr. Cedric...what happened?"

"You were so shocked by tonight's canon attack that you fainted."

"How long was I out?"

An hour." he answered. "After you fainted we flew home to make sure your attacker didn't try and attack you again. We figured we needed to get you home safe."

"So was the ball cancelled?"

"Yes." Cedric said. "Everyone was too scared of annother attack that the progran wasn't finished either.

"It's too bad the night went like it did. I was really looking forward to seeing the Disney Princess and dancing with you." Sofia said sadly.

The sorcerer was surprised by the answer. Somebody attacked her and she was sad about not being able to dance? What on earth was this girl thinking?

"Well, all that does not matters now. What does matter is that you're safe." Cedric said and huuged the girl tight.

"Thank you for saving my life, Mr. Cedric."

"Hey, it's what royal sorcerers do, keeping the kingdom and it's princess safe." He said with a grin. "Now you go back to sleep." He gently pushed her back down in bed and covered her up.

There were so many things to question. Who was the person that tried to harm Sofia? How did they know what they were doing and more importantly was it somebody they knew or were they a new threat? Cedric wondered as he became angrier at each question. Who ever they were, they going to pay for trying to get rid of the one person he cared the most about. They were going to pay dearly!

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed the humor, the many Cedric and Sofia moments and the many guest appearances in this. This will be foreshadowing to a future story I plan to write down the Review!


End file.
